Harry’s Heart, Lenna’s Mistake
by Jace6
Summary: This is a Harry and Leena story. Just a story. I'm not saying if they get together or not. You have to read it yourself.


I do not own any of the Zoids characters. Meaning I get no money for writing this. I write this purely for fun.  
  
Harry's Heart, Lenna's Mistake  
  
"I don't understand," I thought to myself as I watched the scene before me. "Why won't she give me a chance?"  
  
As I sit back in the shadows I watch as Leena, and the rest of the blitz team gather for a picnic. It is a nice day for a picnic to calm the nerves of Zoid fighters. The weather is perfect. Not to warm and not to cold, just the way I like it. That's why I decided to take a walk.   
  
I was just passing by the park when I heard Bit yelling at Brad for eating the last hot-dog. So I stopped to see what was up. And there they were enjoying each others company. The Blitz team. They're so close it seems like one big family. And me an outsider.  
  
I've had enough! Leena doesn't need me. I realize this as I watch her having what seems like a blast.  
  
"All right Jaime! Heads up!" Leena shouted as she spiked the volleyball over the net.  
  
Jaime dove for it and managed to return it.  
  
"I got it Leena!" Bit cried as he hit it back over the net. He hit it so hard it went out of bounds.  
  
"BIT! How could you blow that shot?!" Leena screeched  
  
Bit looked helpless and through his hands up in retreat. "Sorry Leena, don't know how to control my strength I guess." Bit grinned at Leena as she tried to remain calm.  
  
"Looks like that's game point for us," Brad announced with a wide smile as he and Jaime exchanged a high five. They started dancing around at their victory.  
  
"What? No way!" Leena choked out, "I want a rematch!" she proclaimed as she shot her fist to the sky in mock drama.  
  
Jaime searched the ground and confusion settled on his face. He turned to Leena with a frightened crooked smile and laughed sheepishly, "Anyone else notice we . . . lost the ball?"  
  
Leena looked exasperated and sweatdropped. Her face began to turn red and she shouted with fury in her eyes, "Well find it before I use you as the ball!"  
  
"Right away Leena," they all chorused as they frantically began searching.  
  
It rolled over to where I was watching them. Never fear Leena! I, Harry will ease your tormented soul.  
  
I grab the ball and run from the shadows to Leena. She has her back to me, I'll surprise her!  
  
"Leena my swea . . Ooww!" stunned silence as I fall to the ground. I'm hit!  
  
"Sorry Harry, I didn't see you there," Bit apologized as he helped me up. "Both of us should pay attention better. Sorry again for knocking you down pal," he says with a let bygones' be bygones' grin.  
  
"Yeah sure," I absently reply as I brush my clothes off. It was then I realized that I had dropped the ball.  
  
"Hey," Bit says as he turned to leave. He stoops down and picked up something in front of him. "Leena! I found the ball!" he cheers.  
  
What?! I found it, it's my victory not yours! I found the ball!  
  
"Oh goody! You're the best Bit!" Leena giggles as she jumped like a kid on her birthday. Wait she's jumping this way!  
  
"OOWWW!!! Leena you stepped on me!" I yell.  
  
"Huh? Harry! Oh great, there goes my perfect day," she whines.  
  
"But I came to see you Leena," I reply sounding hurt. I was hurt. "You are my star in the night sky that gives me reason to dream!" I mean every word I say. She must know how much I care for her.  
  
"Harry" she draws out my name. "Give it up and take a hint. I'm not interested!"  
  
I feel my face grow pale, "But Leena, my love . . ." I choke out as I try to find my words.  
  
"Harry this is getting out of control. This crush you have on Leena doesn't give you the right to make a fool of yourself," Bit says as Jaime and Brad walk over to them.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" Jaime asks.  
  
"I know," Brad answers, "He came to profess his undying love to his girlfriend," Brad mocks.  
  
Brad! I am not now nor will I ever be Harry's GIRLFRIEND!" Leena screamed.  
  
"But, . . . " I try to speak up again.  
  
"No Harry!" she turns to me, "Not even if the end were here! Now bug OFF!"  
  
"But I," I stop myself. What can I do? What's the point in trying? With a heavy sigh, I turn and walk away.  
  
"You think he got the message this time?" I hear Bit ask the others.  
  
"He never gets it," Brad laughed.  
  
"I think you were a little to hard on him Leena. You shouldn't have yelled at him like that," Jaime added as Harry walked out of view.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I don't. Harry will just try again later. I know I'm great and all but that is one admirer I can do without."  
  
"You? Great?! Ha! As great as a two-headed snake," Brad joked.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Leena screamed as Bit held her from imposing danger on Brad.  
  
*An abrupt ending to a chapter I know, but I needed to stop somewhere. Next chapter will be posted soon. JA NE!* 


End file.
